<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugawara Siblings by Kuu_DS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523675">Sugawara Siblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuu_DS/pseuds/Kuu_DS'>Kuu_DS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eyes, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mystery Character(s), No Incest, Protective Siblings, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuu_DS/pseuds/Kuu_DS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a twin sister of Sugawara Koushi , you , Sugawara [F/n] , have been homeschooling since the middle of elementary school until now.But you need to go to university soon , and you need to adapt with crowds ,since you are kind of scared with the outside world.You also need to take the university prep class.</p><p>Beside being an otaku , you are a cheerful girl, until that time you were bullied in elementary school and the beginning of middleschool.</p><p>Oh , do I mention? You never played in a team before , but you are a good libero , not trying to brag , tho.</p><p> </p><p>And why were you bullied back then? Find out in this story!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wait.UNIVERSITY?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*<em><b>All names in this fanfic is fiction , if you got the same name as the fanmade side characters , i am terribly sorry.*</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*************</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>BRUFT</em>!!"</p><p>I choked and patted my self a bit harshly on my chest , while <em>he</em> , only laughed and patted my back.</p><p>"<em>Oh no no no , you can't do tha-ughh!"</em> I chocked back , while my mom only shook her head , sighing.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid water..</em>
</p><p>"<em>Let me repeat this , [F/n].You , and Koushi , are going to Akabane University next year.I'm going to register both of you soon , because tommorow , you'll both start a new year as a third year at Karasuno.Prepare yourselves.That means you , [F/n],"</em> She scolds , looking at us with an intense glare , battling with mine.</p><p>"<em>But why? I can just.."</em></p><p><em>"[F/n] , you can't hide from the world forever.You need to adapt.Some people might be like Mairi, and some might accept you just the way you are,</em>" she added , her tone softens , approaching me and patted me on the head.</p><p>"<em>Mom's right.It's not bad afterall.You can try to attend Karasuno in this last year , and after a few days , you can tell me whether it's fine or not."</em> He chuckled , and patting me on the head.</p><p>I still pouted , but soon sighed in defeat and mumbled.</p><p>"<em>Okay , i'll try...."</em></p><p>"<em>Good girl,</em>" he stood up , after pinching my cheeks , and walked upstairs."<em>Excuse me , i'm only 2 minutes younger than you</em>." I growled.</p><p>"<em>And i'm 2 minutes older than you!"</em> He exclaimed with a stupid shit eating grin , shouting from upstairs.</p><p><br/>
"<em>Seriously , both of you,</em>" our mom rolled her eyes.I walked upstairs too , and entered my room , the one with a sign hanging on my door.</p><p>
  <b>[F/n]</b><br/>
<b>Visiting hour: </b><br/>
<b>08.00-10.00</b><br/>
<b>16.00-19.00</b>
</p><p>I pushed the door lazily and threw myself on my comfy aquatic coloured bed.My door always closed by itself , and i'm always free to jump to my bed after pushing the door.</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly , telling me to attend Karasuno? After all this time , homeschooling for 7 years? Why should I do that? Why should I go to university? I can just work from home instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Tum..tum tum..</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh...who is it...</em>
</p><p>I ignored the notification ringtone , but soon it rings nonstop for the whole 4 minutes , which means someone spams me nonstop for the whole 4 minutes.I started to feel annoyed , but that didn't even make me to move an inch.</p><p>
  <em>I'll take a nap.I want to play Dark Deception and Mobile Legends later.</em>
</p><p>I feel my eyes heavy , and was going to fell asleep.</p><p>
  <b>WAS GOING TO.</b>
</p><p>"Tobe Fly High!!!! High!!!! Ase to chi to namida de, Hikaru tsubasa de ima Zenbu ~ Zenb--"</p><p><b>TAP</b>!</p><p>"[<em>F/n]!! I-</em>-"</p><p>"<em>Tell me everything in 2 minutes or i'll burn your body tonight, Shiho</em>."</p><p>"<em>Were you trying to sleep</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly.Now , spill.Quick.This better be important</em>." I grunted , as an anime vein popped on my forehead.</p><p>"<em>Anime Con will be held next Tuesday evening , here in Miyagi</em>!!"</p><p>"<em>Really?! Where?</em>" I excitedly shouted , but soon my smile dropped."<em>You know I won't go out there , Shiho.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well , actually , it's in the big building 6 blocks away from my house.So it's around 13 blocks away from your house.I can pick you up , you know,"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh , Gamidori street? On the corner?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nishina , did she agreed to come?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yea.She'll be coplaying as Asuna from , you know.That swords anime."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cool.But i'm not sure , about coming with you guys,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"[F/n], you'll be fine.Just , use your softlenses!And not everybody is like....you know.That bitch Mairi.It's going to be just okay,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shiho , I'm aware about that bitch Mairi , but hey , the last time you forced me to go out from my house and walked to the nearest festival , we bumped into some delinquents,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha...."</em>
</p><p>"<em>And we're getting scolded for you pushing watermelons out of baskets from stalls and let them roll into crowds."</em></p><p>
  <em>".....sorry."</em>
</p><p>I muffled my face to my pillow , sighed and lifted my face , and briefly answered.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll think about it.I need to sleep.Send my regards to your mom,".</em>
</p><p>I ended the call , reluctantly throwing my phone over the cabinet.I embraced my [A/c] character plushie , which is almost as huge as me.</p><p> </p><p>I feel drowsy , and I allowed my heavy eyes to rest.</p><p>--------</p><p>
  <b>Koushi's POV</b>
</p><p>I was tidying my bed , when my phone ring , and I picked it up in a blink.</p><p>"<em>Daichi..? Rare for you to call in this early morning,"</em> I talked first.A groan abruptly echoed from my phone.</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit , his deep morning voice..</em>
</p><p>"<em>You just wake up , don't you.You never woke up at this hour in weekends , and I guess you have something reaaaally important to say?"</em> I snickered.</p><p>"<em>Is it true..? That [F/n] will come Karasuno tomorrow?Is it decided yet? Why , all of sudden?</em>" he hesitantly asked.</p><p>"<em>Well , how did you know that?</em>" I investigate.</p><p>"<em>Suga , Teruhashi-sensei told me about bringing a new student called Sugawara [F/n] around school tommorow.Through message.You know I am the class rep</em>," he explained<em>."So , is Lil Suga okay with this decision? I know your mom must be the one who decide on this, right?".</em></p><p>I tapped on my chin , to think , and remembered something , and then promptly replied.<em>"Maybe.See you tommorow!".</em></p><p>
  <em>"Suga--".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god , thank you for reminding me..I need to buy her some stationary stuffs and and more school needs..And notebooks!</em>
</p><p>I rushed to pick my purse (to put coins lol) and phone , wore my blue dark trousers and black hoodie , quickly run down the stairs , pick up a house key duplicate and locked the door.</p><p>I grabbed my bike and run until the corner of my house street , and hopped into my rusty bike , and pedaled with incredible speed out of residence, and immediately parked my bike in the narrow parking lot in front of the department store and breathed a sigh of relief after realizing that our subscription store was still open.</p><p>"<em>Sugawara-kun , what's with you , rushing panickly like that?</em>" Miss Kimura grinned , earning a small laugh from me."<em>I thought you're close</em>," I answered while I calmed my breath<em>.</em></p><p><em>"Bo ho ho...This store are going to close in 25 minutes though,"</em> she chuckled.I grabbed some mechanical pencils and ballpoints , an eraser , a [F/c] ruler , and around ten [F/c] notebooks.I picked some spicy instant noodles.I walked to the cashier , and a colorful pack of hairties amazed me. "<em>Kimura-san , I want that hairties pack</em>," I pointed at the high shelf for girl accessories.</p><p>"<em>You want to crossdrees? I nev-"</em></p><p>
  <em>"No..!It's for [F/n]..!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hehe..I know , dear.It's all 500¥ for you</em> ," she giggled , giving me a black plastic filled with all stuffs I bought , included the hairties."<em>What</em>?" I blankly asked."<em>Discount for our loyal customers</em>!" She grinned.</p><p>I bowed , saying a lot of ' <em>thank you</em>' s and rushed to the parking , tying the plastic bag on the bike steer.</p><p>I jumped on , and turning on the corner to my house.</p><p>"<em>I'm home,</em>" I locked back the door after releasing the plastic bag from the bike.</p><p>"<em>You're going out? Since when??"</em> My mom bent her body backwards a little from the kitchen to see me put off my shoes.</p><p>
  <em>Ah...I forgot to announce myself before I left...</em>
</p><p>" <em>A few minutes ago.Sorry , i was in rush.</em>" I abruptly answered , and sprinted upstairs , and went in front of her room.</p><p>I looked into my watch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's 08.25 am.I can enter.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Knock!knock!</b>
</p><p>A muffled '<em>come in</em>!' were heard behind the door , and I pushed the door and it creaked open.</p><p>The [H/l] haired girl who has been living with me for the whole 17 years , lied down like a lifeless smol puppy , with her face drowning in her pillow.</p><p>
  <em>How could she talk earlier?How could she even breath..</em>
</p><p>"<em>I see you still have that super breath-holding ability</em>," I sighed , and throw a pack of spicy instant noodles I bought for her to her head.</p><p>She sniffed and lifted her face up , picking up the stuff on her head , and her eyes lit up.</p><p>"Well , that's why I could be a good swimmer," she snickered , walking pass me , downstairs , of course , to cook the spicy instant noodle.</p><p>I put the whole plastic bag on her bed , close her door and went to my room.I prepared my school bag , my gymbag , and books.I took out my uniform and brought it downstair to iron it.</p><p>I was on the last stair when the spicy aroma filled the room.I chuckled and went to the washing room , and ironed my uniforms.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.Where's [F/n]'s uniform??</em>
</p><p>I unplugged the iron and went out."Where's mom?" I asked."<em>She's going out!"</em> [F/n] shouted from the kitchen."<em>Where's your uniform??</em>" I shouted back.<em>Oh my , the spicy smell is filling the whole house.Just how many pack did she cook??</em></p><p>"<em>On my closet</em>!!" She shouted with a muffled voice.<em>She's already eating.I hope she at least leaves a quarter of portion for me later....</em></p><p>"<em>Koushi , I left half of the noodles for you!! If you want , just open the covered saucepan on the left stove!"</em></p><p>
  <em>[F/n], this is why I love you with all my heart.</em>
  <em>You are the best sister in the world.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thank you!!"</em> I exclaimed in joy , quickly ran to her room and grabbed the white hem uniform , grey skirt , and cream coloured vest.I did it all in 5 minutes , managed to hung the uniforms in our rooms and sprinted downstairs , picking a plate and pour all inside the saucepan into my plate.I sat next to her , watching [A/s] on the Animax channel.</p><p>----------</p><p>"<em>Kay.Good Night~!</em>" I yawned and waved to her , as we entered our rooms.</p><p>
  <em>I'm definitely introducing [F/n] to the team.But Tanaka and Nishinoya....uh whatever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait.What club does she decided to join?</em>
</p><p>I nearly jumped of my bed and stumbled , but managed to keep my balance and visited her room.</p><p>18.55</p><p>
  <em>Oh dang.It's night hour.</em>
</p><p><em>"[F/n]!!! What club would you join???</em>" I enthusiastically asked , my sweats rolling down my cheek.</p><p>She tapped on her chin , looked up to the ceiling , and replied.She often do that when she think.<em>Well , so do I , but , nevermind.</em></p><p>"<em>Probably , swimming club.Or girls volleyball team.But I not sure to join them.I want to be with you...at least for now.It's too sudden , I need to adapt...And...and I don't think I can face them..."</em> She mumbled hesistantly , her gaze wandered to her [A/c] figurine collections , arranged neatly inside a glass shelf.</p><p>"<em>You...do you want to become our manager?</em>" I concluded.</p><p>"<em>Uh...probably</em>." she sighed.I sat next to her , and ruffled her hair."<em>They all nice , I can guarantee.They'll like you.C'mon , let's sleep.Tommorow's a big day,"</em>I inhaled , stood up and waved to her.</p><p>"<em>Good night , [F/n]."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Good night.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..Koushi.."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello , Karasuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being homechooled for 7 years can really send shivers down to your spine once you go out under the sunrays.</p><p>The new stares are no exception.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>[F/n] , WAKE UP!!</em>" A loud groan echoed in the house , sending shivers through my spine.</p><p>"<em>One more hour...please.."</em></p><p>"<em>ONE MORE HOUR?!WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?! BADMINTON COURT RENTING?!!</em>" My mom break in, and roughly pulling my blanket.</p><p>"<em>NOOOoOOOOoOOO!!!!</em>" I cried , hugging and grasping on the corner of the blanket , letting my mom pulled me along with the blanket , until I fell off the bed and my butt smashed the floor , making me instantly curse to myself.</p><p>"<em>Ughh...I need to cook your breakfasts and your lunches , so I can't visit you every five minutes only to get some 'one more hour' bullshits!!</em>" She whined , and stomped out of my room right when Koushi yawned and walked out of his room , startled when mom went downstairs with loud steps.</p><p>I rubbed my ass and blinked a few times , and glanced at the clock.</p><p>06.30</p><p>"<em>What time does the school begin?</em>" I forced a sentence between my yawns and he slapped his towel slightly to my face.</p><p>"<em>07.30, [F/n].Get ready</em>," he scolded.I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"<em>I need more sleep.Wake me up at 07.00.I only need 5 minutes to take a bath , 5 minutes to get dressed , 5 minutes to eat , 5 minutes to prepare my bag , and probably 10 minutes walk to Karasuno,</em>" I mumbled , as I crept back to my bed and snored in an instant.</p><p>"<em>[F/n] , I'm not paid enough for this</em>," he sighed."<em>You forgot the 10 minutes to comb your hair , 5 minutes to play with Mimaru , 5 minutes to wash your plates , 5 minutes to clean your teeth , and 5 minutes to find a scattered pair of the same socks,</em>" he bluntly said , and a smell of eggs and bacon filled the house , wandering around our noses.</p><p>Suddenly , I've got an idea.</p><p>"<em>The first one to get ready gets an extra egg!!</em>" I giggled , jumping from my bed and landed near my towel , grabbing it and dashed to the bathroom , and locked it , while Sugawara whined about unfairness and mom complained about our loud shouts and how early morning this was , so that everybody's still asleep and we could wake them all up.</p><p>~<b>~[</b><b><em>AFTER 25 MINUTES OF MORNING WAR]~~</em></b></p><p>I munched my bacon with a pout face,as I glared at my one and only twin.He's staring at me with a smirk face , which made me had an urge to slap his face and snatch away the fresh omelet on his plate, while his first egg was just bitten once.</p><p>He sighed as he smiled at my childish act."<em>Fine , fine , i'll cook a pack of spicy noodle and an egg for you tonight.Anyway , you take a long time to put on that ribbon tie,</em>" he laughed , with his angelic laugh , and that's just annoyed me more.</p><p>"<em>Hmph</em>!" I stood up, and stomped to the kitchen , and begun to wash my plate.Mom would usually leave home earlier than us , so we need to lock the house ourself.Our kitchen and dining table are separated by a wall , and a curtain.While I drained my plate from the water, i heard chopsticks sounds, and a sound of pulled curtain.A thin but muscled arm made it's way around my waist , while the other one carefully stacked a dirty plate on the other ones and soon already hugged my waist.He placed his chin on my shoulder , humming while watching me splashing the plates with soap water.</p><p>No , he's not being lovey dovey.He's fucking trying to mess up my uniform and steal an opportunity to sleep.</p><p>Deadass.</p><p>"<em>Koushi , I thought you need to prepare your gym bag,</em>" I murmured with an irk mark visible , wishing that these dirty dishes will disappear by themselfes.</p><p>"<em>I do. And I already did</em>," he mumbled a happy tune and tapped his fingers on my sides."Koushi , that tickles." I warned , placing the last plate neatly on the plate shelf.He chuckled , but I swore i can saw him smug grinned while i glanced a little , and i immediately felt grateful that i had put the last plate on the plate shelf.</p><p>"<em>ATTACKK!!!!</em>" he shouted , tackling me to the ground.</p><p>"<em>Kou-Kyaaaa!!No!Koushi , stop it-Hyaaa!!! KOUSHI , YOU BITCHASS--!!!</em>"</p><p>"<em>I WONT GIVE YOU ANY MERCCYYYYY~~~</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ahahahah..STOP!!!!</em>"</p><p>"<em>NO I WON'T~~</em>"</p><p>"<em>ThIs iS WhY i HaTE YoU-</em>"</p><p>
  <b>Tum ,Tururum Tururum Rurum Turu Turum~~</b>
</p><p>"<em>Is that your phone's ringtone?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Nope."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi , that's obviously <b>iPhone'</b>s ringtone.And my phone's <b>Meizu</b>."</em>
</p><p><em>"Oops~~I forgot...</em>" he chuckled and mumble a 'teehee', and stood up to grab his vibrating phone on the kitchen marmite table. I peeked a little and a bold name popped up near the calling button.</p><p>
  <b>澤村 大地</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sawamura Daichi</b>
</p><p>"<em>Again? An early morning call? How rare of y-"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Suga , Did you forgot today's the first day of school ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No , i remember.I was just eating breakfast.Why?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Look at your watch,"</em> he mumbled.</p><p>"<em>Hm</em>?" Koushi quirked his eyebrow and glanced at his watch , and jolted in surprise , just like Mimaru when i grabbed her tail. Mimaru? It's our cat ;)</p><p>But that's not the problem now.</p><p>"<em>We're late!!!Grab your bags!!</em>" Koushi ended the call in a second and threw it inside his pocket , and <br/>rushed to the socks basket , and searched for two pairs of the same socks.I jumped to the couch and grabbed all our bags , my bag , Koushi's schoolbag and gym bag , and our lunches.I went to the front door and put all Koushi's and my stuffs on the long bench near our front door right when Koushi found two matching pair of socks.</p><p>"[<em>F/n</em>] !!" he threw a pair at me , which i caught easily and we both started to put on our socks and shoes.Koushi finished first and grabbed all his stuff , and prepared the key.</p><p>"<em>I'm done!</em>" i announced , quickly grabbed my stuffs and stumbled when i passed through the door and Koushi locked the door in an instant.</p><p>He grabbed my wrist and we both run to the lift , which is surprisingly empty , and pushed the lobby button in a frustrated way around 30 times , until it really closed and went down to lobby.Right after the door was opened , we broke out and sprinted on the streets like insane people.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled , grasping on my vest , catching up my breath as my arm leaned on the wall next to the school entrance.Not much difference than me , Koushi , also grasping on his gakuran and calming out his heavy breaths , his back is leaning on the wall , and his legs are trembling.</p><p>"<em>Oh..my..god</em>," I snickered , while calming my breath.Some students passed by and looked at us with weird looks.And to be honest , that made me so anxious , but with Koushi beside me , I have nothing to fear.</p><p>"<em>I thought you're stronger than me.It showed up that we're not that different in strength</em>," I continued , and grasping on my bag strap.I'm still kinda scared when people looked at me.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God we're on the same class~~</em>
</p><p>"<em>Shall we go now?</em>" Koushi smiled with another angelic smile , while a bunch of girls squealed from far.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>K-Koushi , you're pretty popular here , aren't you</em>?"I asked curiously , finally calmed my breath.Koushi seems to be calmer too , and we entered the building and changed our shoes.Thank god again , our shoe lockers are side by side.</p><p>He tapped on his chin and waved to some students which are passing by and continued to think.</p><p>
  <em>Just what is taking so long?</em>
</p><p>"<em>I...don't know? I received some letters last year...but I didn't have any fangirls,</em>"he concluded."<em>So I suppose , no,".</em></p><p>"<em>Oh really ? Because I don't think so,"</em> I murmured unconvinced , and locked back my locker , and followed him to the classroom. Few students already arrived , and when Koushi shifted the door open , all eyes directed to us.</p><p>To Koushi and me.</p><p>I felt my head heaten and sweats rolling down my cheek , as I placed my bag next to Koushi's.</p><p>
  <em>Why did they stare at us?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Good morning Sugawara-kun!</em>!" Some girls and boys waved at him , and he replied back with a wide smile.</p><p>It's not like i'm envy him or anything.I can smile too , but not to crowds.I need at least a week to adapt.</p><p>"<em>There you are</em>," a familiar deep voice called behind me , and I slowly turned to the voice.I looked up at the standing male , with a black hair and dark eyes.</p><p>I calmed down when I realized that he was just Daichi.He often visits us , since middleschool , and he's a good person.</p><p>"<em>Ohayo , Daichi</em>," I greeted , while he chuckled and looked at Koushi , who was back from greeting his friends.</p><p>"<em>Ooh , Daichi</em>," he grinned , smacked him on the back with a huge smile.</p><p>"<em>Thank you for reminding us!!!!"</em> He shouted , and laughed as soon as Daichi punched Koushi's arm with a mad face.<em>"No need to jab the air out of me that hard , Suga,"</em> he mumbled in pain , clutching his gut.</p><p>"<em>How about you call us by our first names? It's kinda difficult to call one of us isn't it..?</em>" I suggested , tapping on my chin.Daichi turned to me and smiled.</p><p>When Daichi visits us , he would usually call us Sugawara and Lil Sugawara , much to my dismay.But there's no way he'll call me that in school.</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>," he promptly said."<em>But don't call me with honorifics too , okay?"</em> He chuckled.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," I murmured , sweatdropped at how friendly Daichi actually is.</p><p>
  <b>Ding~Dong~Deeng~Doom~</b>
</p><p>"<em>Ah , Mr.Teruhashi's coming.See you later , Sugawaras,</em>" he snickered , and jogged to his seat on the back of the class.</p><p>A few minutes after , a dark haired male with young blue blouse and blue dark tie entered the room , carrying a pile of notebooks.</p><p>"<em>Everybody sit down</em>," he sternly looked to everybody , silently judging the students he'll handle for a year.</p><p>"<em>Maybe some of you knew , my name is Teruhashi Hinkou, i'm a math teacher , also your class handler for the whole year,"</em> he introduced himself , and soon his eyes laid on mine.</p><p>"<em>And we had a new student , in this third year , please introduce yourself</em> ," he politely asked me , and I stiffly stood up , and walked to the front in a quick pace , and inhaled.</p><p>"<em>M-my name's Sugawara [F/n]..</em>" I mumbled , my gaze locked on the nice pollished class floor , but I encouraged myself to look up , and flinched as everybody whispered to each other and looked at me with confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe...i'm too quiet? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe they can't hear me??</em>
</p><p>"<em>You can just call me [F/n]..! So it won't be difficult if you want to call one of us.I'm 17 years old , and I was homeschooling since 5th year in elementary school.It's my first time studying with a lot of students after a long time....so....please take care of me...and I'm looking forward to study with all of you..!"</em> I bowed 45° , and heard claps and laughs from the students.</p><p>I looked up , to see everybody welcomed me with big smiles and laughs , and Koushi gave me a thumbs up.</p><p>I sighed happily , and walked back to my seat.Though I was relieved because of their response , i could vaguely felt some glares on me.</p><p>
  <em>Is it only my thoughts? Or....</em>
</p><p>I looked to the back row of the class , and met a pair of brown eyes , looking at mine.We both flinched , but she gave me a really huge smile , which made me more relieved and calmly looked back to the class board , and focused on Mr.Teruhashi , which was explaining about the schedule.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah , it's just my imagination.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Commotion in the Club (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugawara Koushi had enough of taking care of his misbehaving younger teammates , and he thought his twin sister's presence there will be a helping hand.</p><p>he thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>RINGGGGGGG!!</b>
</p><p>"<em>Phewww~~</em>" Koushi blew his disturbing hair strands while leaned to the wall lazily.He sat on the row next to the wall , that's why.</p><p><em>"I didn't know a first day at school will be this tiring,</em>" he murmured , enjoying the blowing wind from the window.</p><p>I glared at him , and prepared my lunchbag.</p><p>"<em>It was only the first three lessons of the day , Kou.And you already feel tired,</em>" I mumbled , leaving my seat and begun to walk to the door right when he opened his eyes and quickly grabbed his lunchbag and dashed to caught up with me.</p><p><em>"And I was the one who should say that,</em>" I added , inhaled roughly to encouraged myself to walk through bunch of students chatting , filling the whole hallways.But I didn't have any time to hesitate , because my 2 minutes older brother gripped my wrist and pulled me , shoving between the crowds , and soon arrived at a less crowdy place.</p><p>I just realized we were at the stairs to the rooftop.</p><p>
  <em>What is this? An anime cliché scene?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oi , don't just stare blankly.Let's go~!</em>" He called , and preceded me , creaked the door open and dashed in.</p><p>I calmly followed him and opened the door carefully , and peeked my head out.The first thing I felt was a cold wind breeze , and the first thing I saw , was a volleyball.</p><p>Flying to my direction.</p><p>
  <b>BDAMP!</b>
</p><p>Let me correct my words.</p><p>
  <em>To my face.</em>
</p><p>A muffled scream was heard , and I slowly opened my eyes and calmed my breath.</p><p>I felt my body trembling , because of shock , of course.</p><p>How not?<br/>I was just opened a door , and a volleyball was spiked to my face half a second after I opened my eyes.But thank god , I quickly pulled my head back in and slammed the door back a little too hard , that it makes a louder thud than the volleyball hiting the door.</p><p>
  <em>THAT WAS SO DAMN CLOSE.</em>
</p><p>I opened the door slower than before , and my encouraged my head to peek back to the quiet place beyond the door I held.</p><p>"<em>[F/n]!!!!!!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Koush-"</em></p><p><em>"[F/n]..!You're okay??</em>" Koushi grope on my arms and cupped my cheek , a glint of worry emerged in his eyes.</p><p><em>"I'm okay , I closed the door in reflex,</em>" I assured , earning a relieved sigh from him.I felt stares at me , and looked up to the sources of the stares , and noticed two males sat on the floor of the rooftop , leaned on the metal railings which confined the rooftop on edges.</p><p>I squinted my eyes and recognized one of the male.</p><p>"<em>Ah..Daichi?</em>" I approached him , he chuckled nervously."<em>Sorry about the ball,</em>" he scratched his temple.</p><p>I was going to ask him why did he play volleyball at an empty rooftop when a deep screeches was heard from the other male , as he pointed at me and the captain and the vice captain of the volleyball team sweatdropped at the dramatic action.</p><p>"<em>You..you...Are you Sugawara-san's girlfriend???!!!</em>" He screamed as anime tears streamed from his eyes , and glared at Koushi with a betrayed look."<em>Sugawara-san , how could you get one before me!"</em> the bald male pouted and sniffed.</p><p>I , in the other hand , could only stare at him speechless.</p><p><em>"Tanaka , we're not..</em>"</p><p>But before Koushi could end his sentence , the bald male glared at him as his sniffling intensifies.</p><p>
  <em>His name's Tanaka?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Huft...he entered his cranky mode,</em>" daichi mumbled , tapped Koushi's shoulder to prevent him saying more that might be making things worse.</p><p>I approached the male , and kneeled near him , which hasn't noticed me next to him.He seemed so desperate , and flinched as he realized my presence next to him.</p><p>"<em>Ano....Tanaka-san?</em>" I hesitantly called him.He nervously answered my call , with a messed stutter.</p><p>"<em>H-Hai..!?</em>"</p><p>"<em>About what you say before,"</em> I started.<em>"I'm not his girlfriend , i'm his sister.</em>" I said , and the bald male called Tanaka widen his eyes.</p><p>"<em>We're twins. My name is Sugawara [F/n] , you can call me [F/n] , to prevent any misunderstandings</em>," I grinned and gave my right hand.</p><p>He stared at me blankly , and he jolted , snapped himself to the reality and grabbed my hand and shaked it virgorously , sparkles around him.</p><p>"<em>[F-F/n] senpai..!! I-I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke..!"</em> He stuttered , still shaking my hands.I sweatdropped at the act , and calmed him down.</p><p>"<em>[F/n] is okay , no need to call me senpai,</em>" I snickered.A hand smacked the back of Tanaka's head , earning a <em>'HOGYA!!'</em> from Tanaka , who instantly rubbed the back of his head and released his grip on my hand.</p><p><em>"How long are you going to shake her hand , Tanaka?"</em> Koushi lifted his chin , and glared at him.</p><p>"<em>But Sugawara-san , I had let go-"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Because I hit you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gomen!!"</em>
</p><p>I looked at the boys , laughing and whining , and sighed , sitting on the corner of the rooftop where two of the male were eating their bentos before.I opened my lunchbox and ate my omurice , while the boys done arguing and initiated to finish their lunch before the break ended.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"<em>And then , he jumped reaaally high , and he's so damn fast , that the ravenette didn't even have time to react.But sadly...the ball was out , and that's how Kitagawa Daiichi won ,"</em> Tanaka explained eagerly , with mouth full of sausages.</p><p>Me , Daichi, and Sugawara were listening to Tanaka about the middleschool match they were watching last year.</p><p>
  <em>An orange coloured hair boy , with under average height and a tall ravenette setter? Sounds familiar~~</em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGGGGGG!!!!</b>
</p><p>Lazy sighs escaped the boys lips , they all slumped their shoulders down as they packed their lunch slowly , as if the bell made the gravity work harder on the boys.</p><p>"<em>It was the first day of school , you know,"</em> I grinned, walked ahead to the door which separated the rooftop and the stairs to the hallways.</p><p>Koushi,Daichi, and Tanaka calmly chatted behind my steps.</p><p>
  <b>Koushi's POV</b>
</p><p>"<em>Ne..Sugawara-san , now that I looked closely , she does look like you!"</em> Tanaka chirped , clinged on my arm.</p><p>I gave him an uneasy look , and growled.</p><p>"<em>You just realized now?".</em></p><p><em>"She had the same hair colour with you, and the same mole, but on her low corner right eyes.While yours is on the low corner left eyes.Am I right?"</em> He laughed his ass off , but he's not done.</p><p>"<em>But she had a weird coloured eyes</em>," he continued , his tone turned quite serious and confused.I immediately looked at him , his eyes wandered around the crowds.</p><p>
  <em>Did he found out?</em>
</p><p>I felt a bump on my back , and realized a sentence Daichi whispered to my ears in a second.</p><p>"<em>Ooh , really? Is it a bit red?Probably she worked until late night again.She always draw her comic until late night,"</em> I nervously exclaimed , my eyes scanned Tanaka's face.</p><p>His wondering face turned into a pitiful look , and he elbowed me.</p><p>"<em>Sugawara-san , be a good brother and told her when to stop! She has to take care of their health!</em>" He snickered.</p><p>Me and Daichi arrived at our class , while Tanaka had parted ways with us a few seconds ago.We shifted the door open , and as usual , the class froze a few seconds before they realized the one entered the class wasn't the teacher, sighed in relief and waved to whoever entered the room.</p><p>[F/n] already cozily sat on her seat , prepared all her books for the next lesson , and mumbled a small 'hi' when I passed her and arrived at my seat.My seat is near the wall and the window , while [F/n] sat on the desk on my left.Daichi sat on the back row.</p><p>I looked around , as everybody chatted happily and some greeted me.And then , I realized.</p><p>No one have greeted [F/n]..?</p><p>
  <em>Probably because she's new? Maybe about time..</em>
</p><p>My mind snapped back to reality when a typical sound of high heels steps entered the room.</p><p>
  <em>Focus on your class , Koushi!</em>
</p><p>**************</p><p>
  <b>[F/n]'s POV</b>
</p><p>"<em>It's time for CLUBBBBB!!!!!!"</em> Tanaka shouted and ran ahead downstairs , probably to the gym.Teruhashi sensei told me to stay after class for some clubs joining assignment.Koushi waited on the first floor , while Tanaka just visited me , and ran eagerly to the gym.The first floor hallways were full of third years offering clubs to join.</p><p>After some polite rejections to the third years , I quickened my pace and spotted Koushi at the end of the hallway.</p><p>"<em>KOUSHI..!"</em> I shouted without thinking furthermore, resulting the whole crowd to stop their chat and looked at me with suprise.I flinched while I walked quickly to Koushi , looked down to my jogging feet embarrassed, as the whole crowd stared at me.</p><p>"<em>Wow..you stopped time,</em>" Koushi chuckled , and grabbed my wrist to the gym.</p><p>My sharp hearing sense caught some whispers from the crowds.</p><p>"<em>She called him Koushi..Is she his girlfriend?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"That girl's quite cute.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey.. They had the same hair colour!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's a third year , I saw her walked out from class 3-5 at break, together with Sugawara-san,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm in the same class as her.She seemed like an introvert one , she only mumbled in introduction , the only thing I knew is her name, [F/n]"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her last name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't hear,"</em>
</p><p>I scoffed quietly at the gossips.</p><p>
  <em>I'm literally having the same hair colour as Koushi and the same eye colour as Koushi , and from 7 people , only one person realized my similarity with Koushi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a shame.</em>
</p><p>But I let go of the thought as soon as we arrived in front of the gym door.</p><p>The sound of squeaking shoes on the polished gym floor echoed from the gym , though it seems like there was only a few people there.</p><p>Though Tanaka went ahead us , he and Daichi still walked slowly to the gym door , and we soon caught up.</p><p>"<em>The first setter of Kitagawa is on our team?</em>" Daichi promptly asked Koushi when he turned to see him."<em>But the guy's totally cocky,</em>" Tanaka murmured.</p><p>"<em>Don't try and intimidate him , okay?</em>" Koushi reminded him with a smile , but as a twin which has lived with him for the whole 17 years , I felt a glint of threathen in his voice , literally sending shivers to the bald second year.</p><p>"<em>I-I wouldn't do something like that.</em>" He stuttered , tried to avoid Koushi by quickening his pace and caught up with Daichi.</p><p>I giggled quietly at his robotic walk , but my eyes suddenly locked with a pair of dark blue orbs , looking at us.Another pair of honey yellow eagerly looked at us , and what's quite interesting , both of them were just the pair Tanaka told about in the break.</p><p>"<em>Hey hey hey..Who said you guys could..hm!</em>" The second year pulled by Daichi on his back collar, before he can intimidate both of the new highschoolers.</p><p>"<em>You're Kageyama ?"</em> Daichi smiled , while the ravenette gave a quick 'osu'.<br/>My gaze snapped away from the ravenette to the orange haired boy , side tip toeing like a crab , around the three male wearing black jackets.I looked at him , while his eyes finally looked at mine and he tried to say 'osu' , but ended up stuttering and his voice won't come out.</p><p>"<em>Glad you're here,</em>" Daichi gave the raventte another warm smile , while Koushi praised the ravenette.</p><p>"<em>You're quite tall</em>," he snickered.But Tanaka's delinquent face kicked in.</p><p>"<em>TANAKA, STOP WITH THAT FACE."</em></p><p>
  <em>Why didn't they greet this boy? Didn't they saw him??</em>
</p><p>I waved at him silently and whispered a ' go greet them' to the boy , which amused at first , but then nodded in response.</p><p>
  <em>"Osu-"/"How tall are you?"</em>
</p><p>I gulped at the sudden sentence , covering the short boy's greeting.</p><p>
  <em>Koushi , you didn't do that on purpose aren't you?</em>
</p><p>"<em>How tall are you?"</em> Daichi curiously asked to ravenette , which stole the three male's attention for the whole time.</p><p>"<em>180 cm,"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Ooohhh... What.. You're cocky!"</em>
</p><p>I sighed and walked to the three males , tapping their shoulders and directed their heads to their right , to the orange haired boy which tried to encourage himself and shout to be noticed.</p><p>"<em>Hello!!"</em> The boy screamed , and the gym goes silent.</p><p>"<em>Oh YOU!! SHORTIE #1!!</em>" Tanaka exclaimed , remembering the orange boy from the middleschool tournament he watched with Koushi and Daichi.</p><p>Daichi and Koushi stared blankly at the boy and looked forth and back at the boy and the applicant forms their hands.</p><p>"<em>So..the other applicant here, Hinata is..You?"</em> He still stared stiffly , scanning the boy from head to toe.</p><p>"<em>I'm a little suprised...I see,"</em> he said , gained back his composure.</p><p>"<em>So both of you are here in Karasuno,"</em> I mumbled.The boy introduced himself as Hinata Shouyo , while the ravenette was called Kageyama Tobio.Koushi admired him since the boy's middleschool tournament.</p><p>"<em>Daichi Sawamura.I'm the captain,"</em><br/><em>"Sugawara Koushi.I'm vice captain,"</em><br/><em>"Tanaka Ryuunosuke."</em> Tanaka introduced himself with an intimidating aura.</p><p>"<em>Tanaka-san,</em>" I sweatdropped at the action , patting his shoulder.He flinched at the touch , and turned to me , bowing in a light Mach speed at me , a tint of pink on his cheeks.</p><p>However , I , as a person who locked herself for the whole 6 years , only can panicked as I calmed him down, and he immediately stopped after the touch of Daichi Sawamura.</p><p>
  <em>His dad side is showing.</em>
</p><p>I looked back at the first years and bowed slightly.</p><p>"<em>Sugawara [F/n], third year.I'm Koushi's twin sister,"</em> I introduced myself , and looked up to look at their expressions.</p><p>
  <em>Impressed?Normal?Or maybe they didn't believe me?</em>
</p><p>The shortie called Hinata had sparkles in his eyes , and a fascinated 'Huwaaaa' escaped his mouth , while the ravenette tilted his head , and nodded normally.</p><p>"<em>I've never seen twins before..."</em> Hinata walked around me and Koushi , and finally commented.</p><p>"<em>But at first when I saw both of you , I already knew you were siblings or something..But it came out you are twins!"</em> Hinata chirped.</p><p>I only looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em>He knew we're siblings from the start? That's strange.People usually didn't realize the similarity between me and Koushi , even if we stood next to each other.They only noticed them when we point it all out.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Nice to meet you , Sugawara-san,"</em> kageyama bowed slightly.<em>"I never met a pair of twins before , but you both looked the same, so I immediately knew you were twins,"</em> he frankly said , as if he was reading my mind.</p><p>But the first years attentions soon switched back to their male senpais , which praised Hinata for his high jump , teased him about his permanent height since middleschool.</p><p>"<em>I'll be Karasuno's Ace!"</em> Hinata shouted , while Kageyama's eyebrows twitched in annoyance."<em>The newbie says he's gonna be the Ace?? You've got some nerve~"</em> Tanaka , of course , wearing back his delinquent face.</p><p>
  <em>How many times have do that today , Tanaka?</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's good to ambitious , right?</em>" I chuckled at the face and calmed down the scared first year.</p><p>"<em>I-I'll do my best!"</em> Hinata squealed , but his happy sparkling eyes didn't last long , for Kageyama insulted him.</p><p>"<em>If you want to be the Ace , I hope you improved.If you goof around , you'll waste another three years,"</em> he said in a stern tone.Hinata , in his annoyed gace , turned to him and screamed.</p><p>"<em>What did YOU say?!!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh no...I hate this..</em>
</p><p>I hid behind Koushi , grasping on his gakuran , while he rubbed my stiff hands and tapped on Daichi's shoulder , telling him to do something.</p><p>Daichi sighed and intervened."<em>Hey..you guys aren't enemies anymore.Volleyball is about teamwork-</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'LL CHALLENGE YOU</em>!"</p><p>I flinched at the sudden shout , interfering Daichi's sentence.But I wasn't the only one who flinched.</p><p>"<em>H-Hey , Daichi-san is still talking!!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Challenge me to what?"</em> Kageyama lifted his chin , glaring to Hinata.</p><p><em>"Listen , Dammit!!</em>" Tanaka snapped , but I can feel the intensity in the air , and Tanaka's not the only one who's gonna snap in the next five minutes.</p><p>That is until the principal came in.<br/>"<em>What's the commotion , volleyball club?"</em>.</p><p>"<em>Dean..!"</em> Tanaka gasped."<em>Sensei!"</em> I and Koushi corrected , while Tanaka greeted the principal back , correcting himself.</p><p><em>"You'd better not be fighting</em> ," the principal lazily walked next to Daichi , eyeing the first years.</p><p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling!</em>
</p><p>Tanaka and Daichi tried to stop them , but Hinata kept challenging Kageyama.</p><p>"<em>Serve! I'll return them all.I was only able to get one of tour serves last year!"</em> Hinata shouted, and soon both of them prepared on each back line on the court.</p><p>"<em>Here goes!</em>" Kageyama announced , throwing the ball to the air , ran a little , and jumped.</p><p>I gasped.The ball went straight to Hinata's head , but he dodged it , and fall on his bottom.</p><p>
  <em>That was a crazy jump serve..just like Tocchan's serve!</em>
</p><p>"<em>How's that different from last year?!"</em><br/>Kageyama insulted Hinata about his boasting , and Hinata quickly recovered and prepared , his gaze locked with the white , red , and green ball , spinning on Kageyama's hands.</p><p>This time , Kageyama reduced the power a little , but to my surprise , Hinata swiftly received to the left of the court , but the ball bounced off his arms , to his face , and bounced away.</p><p>Uhm , I mean , to the principal's face.</p><p>Silence took over the gym for a few seconds after the wig flew and landed on Daichi's head , before Kageyama gave them a weird look , for he didn't realize how obvious that the principal was wearing a wig.Tanaka-san isn't helping at all.He tried to muffled his laugh with Hinata , but to no avail.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh....</em>
</p><p>The principal sternly called Daichi to talk four eyes only , and the atmosphere after the accident started to intensifies.</p><p>"<em>K-Koushi....We... Didn't made him mad...right?"</em> I trembled at the thoughts of the principal expelling all of us.</p><p>"<em>Well....What a commotion in the club.."</em> Koushi shrugged , scratching his nape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shiho & Nishina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You never noticed the reason people kept on doubting your blood relation with Koshi.</p><p>Is it because you're fraternal , or because he never mentioned having a twin,  you don't know.</p><p>But you know for sure , that it's going to result to many unwanted problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Uh....wow...</em>" I muttered to myself , a bit suprised at the view.</p><p>After the principal discussed with Daichi , he gave both of them a dangerous warning and what's more , his level 9999 stern look , which sent shivers even to Koushi and Tanaka, and I screamed internally.</p><p>The first years kicked out , and the other club members started to come one by one.</p><p>
  <em>There's.....2..3..4..5.. 6 people in here , exclude those first years.They don't have any coach...or manager?</em>
</p><p>But right when I wondered about 'manager', the door was slide open and Tanaka eagerly greeted the dark blue haired girl who entered the gym with such a grace.She had a mole near her lips , and she slowly but sure walked to the bench , placing her bag down after ignoring Tanaka and Koushi which giving the kicked first years a victorious face.</p><p>
  <em>She must be the Shimizu Kiyoko Koushi's been telling me.</em>
</p><p>I stood up to greet the gorgeous girl , but before my ass can kiss goodbye to the warm bench , she already stood in front of me.</p><p>"<em>Um, is there anything I can help?"</em> The girl asked with an elegant tone.</p><p><em>Oh god I swear..She's really beautiful that girls might be gay..But Not for me</em>.<em>I already have  [A/c].</em></p><p>"<em>Oh..I am a twin of someone in this volleyball team</em>," I introduced half heartedly."<em>I only came to watch him</em>,"</p><p>The girl looked at me amazed , and looked around.</p><p>"<em>My name's [F/n] , you can guess my twin</em>," I grinned awkwardly.The glasses girl looked around , scanning each boys in the room.</p><p>"<em>Are you a twin of a first year? None of the first years are here, except the two in front the gym door</em>," she pointed at the noisy duo which jumped to peek through the window.</p><p>"<em>N-No</em>.." I sweatdropped.</p><p>
  <em>Why did no one notice the similarity between me and Koushi? We had the same hair colour, same skin colour, and same face.We both even have moles!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Did I not resemble anyone?</em>" I hesitantly asked, but the girl shook her head as a no.</p><p>I slumped my shoulders down , feeling my soul fly away.</p><p>" <em>My twin is a third year, so do I,</em>" I explained carefully, pressuring every syllables.</p><p>The girl gave me a shocked face, and now her vision is all on the two third years.</p><p>"<em>Sugawara's....twin sister??</em>" She guessed, turned back to me , suprised.<em>"He's not an only child?"</em></p><p>Her eyes widen more at my nod , and following shake.</p><p>"<em>I don't know what makes every people disbelieve our similarities.I mean..we have the same hair colour.."</em> I whined.</p><p>The girl looked back and forth , between me and Koushi.</p><p>"<em>Now that you mention it , you both had the same hair colour</em>," she mumbled.I let my soul escaped my body as the girl quickly grabbed my soul and sank it back to my body.<em>"Just kidding , of course i noticed it that far , I'm not blind."</em></p><p>"<em>What makes people disbelieve us as twins?"</em> I shrugged, sighed.</p><p>The girl thought for a while , then sat next to me.</p><p>"<em>Well...maybe because he never mentioned he has one.Or , your personalities</em>," she told.</p><p>"<em>What's with our personalities?</em>" I turned to her.Despite my fear of aggressive, stern and harsh people, she doesn't scare me at all.</p><p>"<em>At first , people who looked at him will know how cheerful and doting friend he is.But you..'re a little shy, for me, now that I look closely , you both looked the same..And I think that's everybody's first impression of both of you.Maybe if you be more confident...or smile a lot..</em>" she suggested awkwardly, but her confessions calm my heart.</p><p>
  <em>So that's people's first impressions of us.Now that I remember, Koushi always had an angelic smile.</em>
</p><p>I turned to her , offered my hand, and smiled.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, for telling me.I'm Sugawara [F/n] , third year , if you wonder why you never saw me, I was homeschooling since the middle of elementary school,</em>" I explained shortly before she shakes my hand and smiled too.</p><p>"<em>Shimizu Kiyoko , third year too.I'm this team's manager,"</em> she chuckled."<em>Nah...now you look like him!"</em> She pointed at my face.</p><p>"<em>Koushi's smile is too wide~~~My lips are going to stretch if I copy his smile too long ~~</em>" I impersonating a wide squinted eyes smile which the cat in '<em>Alice in Wonderland</em>' does.</p><p>The girl, Shimizu, giggled and patted my shoulder.But that didn't stop me from pulling my nose up like a nasty goblin and snorted.</p><p>Shimizu's giggle grew into a laugh , and she calmed her breath for almost 5 minutes, while I giggled at her priceless laugh.</p><p><em>"I don't know anymore...[F/n] , will you become our manager?"</em> She asked after her laugh calmed down.</p><p>"<em>With pleasure~"</em> I smiled widely.</p><p>"<em>Oh anyway, call me Kiyoko.We're both third years</em>," she reminded.</p><p>Since that moment , Shimizu Kiyoko , become my first friend in highschool.</p><p>
  <em>I guess...attending normal highschool's not bad??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***********</em>
</p><p>" <em>Okay..Dismissed</em>!!!" Daichi announced as the others rolled down the net and collected the balls.</p><p>Koushi's collecting a few balls in his slim yet toned arms , and wobbled after slipped on the pollished gym floor.I just watched the team all the time from the bench , that i haven't introduce myself.</p><p>"<em>Whoa whoa..Kou,"</em>  I held his arm before his head could collide with the net's pole.</p><p>"<em>Yea sorry~"</em> he lazily chuckled, and I picked the rest of the scattered balls and threw it inside the ball basket.</p><p>"<em>Hey..[F/n]..wanna do that?</em>" He smirked.</p><p>"<em>Do 'that' what?</em>" I raised an eyebrow , aware if he thought of any weird ideas.</p><p>" <em>You know , Kaeru no Supaiku</em>," he winked , spinning a volleyball in his palms.<em>"That modified Frog Leap Spike,"</em></p><p>The idea gave me a wide grin , and soon I walked backwards and yelled.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you , Koushi.We had only perfected those moves a week ago.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You're on!!</em>"</p><p>I ran to Koushi , who bend down , and placed my hands on his back and jumped a split on the air, pushing my body to pass above Koushi's head and landed on my feet , bending down just like him , as he placed his hands on my back and jumped pass my head and bending down.Now he had a volleyball in his hand , and he threw it very high , and I run to him.</p><p>This time , I'm not placing my hands on his back.My feet made a contact with the floor with such a pressure, resulting a meter high jump , and landed on the bending Koushi , who quickly stand upright.</p><p>He throws me to the air , and my eyes met with the triple coloured volleyball and I whip my hand towards the ball, slamming the ball to the noticable blue volleyball basket on the corner of the court.</p><p>Right when my body reached it's highest point and started to fall down , and landed quite loud on the pollished gym floor, and looked up right away when I hear the loud thud of the basket of balls.</p><p>Leap frog spiking combination...(?)</p><p>"<em>HOLY CRAP YOU NAILED IT! </em><em>YOU DID IT [F/N] !!"</em> Koushi squealed and ruffled my hair.</p><p>"<em>Oh my god Koushi...You sound like a doting mother.We did that perfectly befo--</em>" I chuckled , and he screeches.</p><p>"<em>WELL I'M FREAKING PROUD OF YOU-"</em></p><p>"<em>WHAAATTT IS THAAAAAT!!!!!"</em> Tanaka beamed up , pointing at us.I flinched in surprise , while Koushi sweatdropped.</p><p>"<em>W-Well</em>..."</p><p>"<em>Let us have a match against you , we'll prove that we can work together as a team!</em>" two voices echoed from the entrance of the gym.I peeked over Koushi's back and found the first years earlier , shouting in unison.</p><p>
  <em>I heard them say 'one..two..'</em>
</p><p>"<em>And what if you lose?"</em> Daichi lifted his chin , staring at them judging."<em>We'll endure any penalty,</em>" Kageyama suggested.Daichi hummed , and he continued.</p><p>"<em>There are two other first year applicants beside you guys.It'll be a three-on-three match against them,"</em> Daichi proposed.</p><p>I let out a small '<em>ooh</em>' , and Koushi whispered to me.</p><p>"<em>We always play this game every year, just to see how the new first years are made of,"</em></p><p>"<em>But how does it become three on three?Who's our other team member?"</em> Hinata asked.Daichi grinned at Tanaka , and told them to be their third team member.</p><p>
  <em>If they win , they'll join the club.But if they..lose?</em>
</p><p>" <em>If you lose , Kageyama will not play as the setter,"</em> Daichi sterny answered , as if he's reading my mind. <em>Wait , is he telling a setter to not play as a setter? It's like telling a professional to never do their speciality again!!</em></p><p>The ravenette's jaw dropped , while Hinata shrugged and mumbled.</p><p>"<em>That's all?"</em></p><p>
  <em>That's all??? Hinata , don't you know how painful is that?!</em>
</p><p>"<em>That's because our team can't win with a self-centered setter."</em> Daichi explained.<em>"A guy who banks his skills , but loses,"</em></p><p>"<em>I'm a setter!"</em> Kageyama screamed , while Daichi calmly answered.</p><p>"<em>Then WIN,"</em></p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"<em>Aren't we being a little too hard on those guys?</em>" I asked Daichi.</p><p>"<em>Yeah , Daichi-san , you're stricter than usual!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Did he have any reason in mind?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well , Kageyama is a potential setter , as you see in the match , but he's self centered.And he might repeat it in highschool too.But what different this year is.."</em></p><p><em>"Hinata's on the same team as Kageyama.He has a good reflex and speed , but he's far away from his true potential , because he lacks experience.Those guys are imperfect by their own , but if we put them together...</em>" I looked up straight to Daichi's eyes.</p><p>"<em>Karasuno will make explosive improvements.Am I right?</em>" I added.Tanaka , Koushi , and Daichi stared at me , before I feel anxious and stuttered.</p><p>"<em>I-I didn't mean on being selfish or w-what.."</em> I looked down , at my feet.</p><p>"<em>W-Wow...we had the same thoughts , huh?"</em> Daichi chuckled.Tanaka beamed up and Koushi gave me a thumbs up.</p><p>"<em>Haha</em>..." my laugh trailed off, as they continued to pick up the balls.</p><p>It was peace until Tanaka suddenly brings up about the principal's wig.Until I realized how he ducked to the window ceiling , and the two first years looked at him.</p><p>
  <em>He's signalling them to come in early morning before practice...That's so obvious..</em>
</p><p>The loud first years outside the gym finally gone , and Tanaka asked Koushi to let him hold the gym key.</p><p>
  <em>Yep.He's going to train them in early morning.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"<em>I'm so sleepy~</em>" I yawned , and threw myself to the couch on the living room.Koushi sheepishly grinned , before locking back the front door.</p><p>"<em>I'll take a bath first,</em>" I grunted , feeling the tense muscle on my shoulder.I grabbed a towel and a hairtie , and tied my hair in a messy bun before entering the steamy bathroom.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"<em>HELLO MY LOVELY HAMSTERRRRR~</em>~~~"</p><p>"<em>UMph</em>!!!"</p><p>A big heavy thing tackled me to the floor , thank god I convinced myself to change in the bathroom before instead going to my room only in a towel.I grunted as I lifted my head to see a long haired brunette with big brown eyes.</p><p>"<em>Nishina ?? How-"</em></p><p>"<em>HEYOOOOO!!!</em>"</p><p>A loud annoying voice screeches from my room , and suddenly , a big thing hovered in the air , covering both of us in shadow , from the bright light of my room. A big thud of collision echoed after , resulting me painly screeching like a pterodactyl lying on the floor , crushed by two creature heavier than me.</p><p>None other than these algojos.</p><p>"<em>Nishiho</em>!!!" I screamed on top of my lungs , annoyed with the sudden heart attack suffocating move they probably planned to kill me.Nishiho's my nickname to call them in the same time , without wasting time to call two names.</p><p>They giggled and pulled me to stand , wobbling for a while and together throwing me to the bed , and tickled me.</p><p>"<em>No no no no no no!!!</em>" I screamed.</p><p>
  <b>Author: "*clears throat* whoa , okay , let me introduce them first for a minute or so.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: Kaname (last) Nishina (first) Age: 17</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Eating , beat the crap out of pervs, play drum. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Fav food: ALL (?)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just so u know: In Judo club. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Height : 165 cm </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Weight : Never ask her directly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: Kanagawa (last) Shiho (first) Age: 17</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Baseball , play guitar, arts. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Fav food : Yakisoba</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just so u know: Has 3 lil sisters.Popular (?) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Height : 179 cm </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Weight : 65kg</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Author : "Let's resume~~"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>------</b>
</p><p>"<em>I hate you !!!"</em> I finally screamed as I laughed non stop , tears forming on the corner of my eyes.They've been tickling me for more than half an hour.</p><p>"<em> i HaTE yOu</em>," Shiho copied me in a dramatic way.I threw a pillow on his face , earning a loud smack and resulting a pouting Shiho.</p><p>"<em>Why are you guys even coming for</em>?" i growled , only as a joke.</p><p>"<em>It's been so long since i visited you , you know~~"</em> Shiho teased."<em>And i missed your eyes!!"</em> Nishina beamed after tucking my messy pony to my ear , staring at my left eye.I flinched in the memory of me putting my grey softlenses in the bathroom earlier.</p><p>"<em>No need to be tense , it's only us , "</em> Shiho chuckled.</p><p>"<em>Sorry , i'm just forgot it was just you guys</em>," i assured.<em>"Not used to."</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes , the ones i trusted to see the real me are only , Nishiho , Koushi , mom, and dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO ONE ELSE.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"<em>Okay , i'm coming then , deal?</em>" I sighed as Nishina pulled me to a hug and waved a goodbye , leaving my house.</p><p>It's already 8 pm , and I want to get up early.</p><p>I arrived in front of my room in the same time as Koushi stepped in front of his.</p><p>"<em>Whoa , early sleep? How rare,"</em></p><p>We gasped at our compactness and laughed together.Well , we're twins.That's why.</p><p>"Did you plan on going to school early?" I whispered through the emergency talking hole behind the mirror on the wall which separates my and Koushi's room.</p><p>"<em>Did you plan as well?"</em> Koushi's teasing tone grew clearly on his words.</p><p>"<em>Well</em> , <em>after suspecting Tanaka's weird behaviour, yes,"</em> I giggled.</p><p>A small giggle echoed from the hole , and a small ' <em>same</em> ' followed.</p><p>"<em>He clearly...tried to help the first years</em>," I muttered.</p><p>"<em>Or he doesn't want to lose to the other first year applicants and Daichi,"</em> he added.</p><p>"<em>Nah uh.He tried to be a good senpai,"</em> I confirmed.</p><p>
  <em>We both laughed before drifted to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, Koushi,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight , [F/n] ,"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hustle Day at the Anime Con!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little trip to an rarely held anime con on your first few times going out as an introvert won't hurt , right?</p><p>Well yes , if you consider meeting 'eagles' as hurting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>************************************</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"[F/n] , are you okay? What happened to your cheeks?" Koushi nii caressed your swollen cheeks , his eyes roamed around your hands and legs to check if there are more bruises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And thankfully , there aren't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi nii , i'm alright.I slipped and fell at the stairs.That's all," you answered ,  words muffled because of the big puffy swollen cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YOU FELL FROM THE STAIRS?!" Koushi nii's eyes jumped out from the place , and you nearly flinched."No , nii-chan , I just stepped on the first stair , and then slipped.My cheeks hit the railings , but it doesn't hurt anymore," you explained.He blinked and exhaled long , patting your shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay then , let's go to infirmary." He commanded , pulling your small wrist along  the light blue painted hallway, to the red door on the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tami-sensei~" Koushi nii knocked at the door , and a young woman you both knew really good as Tami-sensei opened the door , and gawked at you quirrel like face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"[F/n]-chan , what happened to your cheeks?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I slipped at the stairs, Tami-sensei," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tilted her head and squinted her eyes on your cheeks , making you feel nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay , sit here," she motioned to the small blue chair.You sat down , and she approached her shelf  , before turning to Koushi nii.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi, how about you wait outside? If you wait here , she will distracted when I apply her medicine," she chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi nii waved sheepishly to you before closing the door behind him and throwing himself at the row of chairs outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here , done," she exhaled , and you wiggling your body in freedom , after sitting in the same position for 15 minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Arigato, Tami-sensei!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your welcome," she smiled.But her smile dropped in a second , to a hesitate manner , biting her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tami-sensei? What's the matter?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you need to talk about your problems , you can always ask me for advices, okay? Don't make excuses.It can be worse," she nagged , but you flinched at her words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You , knew?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled and replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes , and I knew clearly that it wasn't because you fell from stairs," she said , not bothering to look at me.She's busy arranging her medicines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh...okay..Thank you , Tami-sensei," you thanked , and walked out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"[F/n] , does it still hurt?" Koushi nii worriedly asked me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh , no.." you muttered ,</em>
  <em> voice trailing off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh," he hummed."Be carefull next time, Okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hai!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You laughed together with him , already forgoting your messy backpack scattering in the bathroom , along with the other girls , ripping it into pieces after you escaped the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smiled weakly at Koushi nii's joke , and swatted the negative thoughts away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will this even end ?</em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Of course , you dummie~~!!"</strong></em> Koushi pulled me from my warm bed , and you flinched.</p><p><em>"Finally , you wake up , you lazy sloth</em>," he sighed in exhaustion.</p><p>"<em>Huh</em>?" You mumbled in confusion , trying to decipher which one is a dream and which one is real.</p><p>"<em>It's already time , you said you want to come to school early , right</em>?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>No, I changed my mind.Go by yourself,</em>" you muffled your head back to the pillow.</p><p>"<em>Aw come on , if I come early , you gotta come with me</em>!" He whined."<em>That's what twins do!</em>"</p><p>You rolled your eyes , but sighed in defeat.</p><p>
  <em>If I sleep again , I might get that dream again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>," you finally gave up , and rolled yourself off the bed.Koushi beamed in sparkles , and went to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>First person POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<em>Koushi</em>,"</p><p>"<em>Hm?</em>"</p><p>"<em>What did I say when I was asleep</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Huh</em>?"</p><p>"<em>I woke up at your scream 'of course , dummie ~~!!</em>' "</p><p>"<em>Oh , you were muttering 'Do I really have to wake up this early?'</em> "</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>."</p><p>"<em>What? You dreamed something</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Of course I was dreaming , most person dreams in their sleeps , Koushi.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Were you dreaming something dirty~?</em>" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a lenny face , and I quickened my pace.</p><p>"<em>Are we really twins related by blood</em>?"</p><p>"<em>[F/n]!!!!!!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sorry not sorry,"</em> I giggled.</p><p>*************</p><p>We finally arrived in the empty classroom , and we put our bags.</p><p>"<em>Let's go,</em>" he urged , pushing me out of the classroom.</p><p>"<em>I know I know...I won't escape</em>," I assured , giggling at his dramatic pout.</p><p>When we arrived at the hallway to the gym door , there is no sound of activity inside.But in a second , his ears twitch and he beamed up, at the sound of shoes squeaking on the gym floor.</p><p>"<em>There they are</em>," I giggled.We approached the door , and peaked our heads inside , revealing the jolting Tanaka and the gasping ravenette , together with Hinata.</p><p>"<em>Morning practice , huh? We knew it</em>," Koushi snickered , and I followed him inside to put on our volleyball shoes.I do have one pair , because I also play as a libero , as I mentioned before.</p><p>"<em>S-Suga-san?! And Suga-senpai?</em>!"</p><p>Koushi sweatdropped and waved his hands.</p><p>"<em>Call her [F/n].Still , with honorifics,</em>" he corrected.</p><p>"<em>Suga-san , [F/n]-senpai!</em>" Tanaka stuttered while repeating.Koushi immediately stare at the bald and squinted his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Why didn't you call me senpai too</em>?!"</p><p>"<em>S-Suga-senpai</em>!" Tanaka and the first years yelled in unison.</p><p>"<em>You were obviously weird yesterday.You're always barely on time , but you voluntarily asked to be in charge of opening the lock</em>," he explained , and Tanaka silently cursing himself.</p><p>"<em>Daijyobu , daijyobu , we won't tell Daichi</em>," I assured , and they sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <em>But my life is not daijyobu tho.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"<em>Toss to me too</em>!!" Hinata yelled , to the cold staring setter.</p><p>I look up from my book , and stand up from my seat on the bleachers.His loud screech gained my attention.Worried , I stand up and packed my book.</p><p>While I made my way to the other side of the net , Kageyama retorted.</p><p>"<em>I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning.Right now, I don't think you're essential to winning</em>,"</p><p>The cold speech gives shivers to my spine , and I clenched my fists.</p><p>I might not be a spiker or a setter , or someone who practiced everyday , but I knew clearly that you can't judge a person only by looks.Hinata may be sucks at receiving , but he'll get better soon and there's no reason for Kageyama to say harsh things like that.</p><p>The tension in the air rises , and I rushed to yell.</p><p>"<em>It's getting to be that time! We's better clean up</em>!"</p><p>"<em>C-Crap!Hurry , erase all evidence!!!"</em> Tanaka screamed , running to the storage room.</p><p>
  <em>What are we , murderers?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Tanaka , get that mop!</em>" Koushi orders , while picking up scattered balls.I grabbed all balls around my feet and threw them to the ball basket.</p><p>Hinata stood still on his place , looking down at his feet , his orange locks sticking out , covering his eyes while he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.</p><p>A single tap in his shoulder made him look up , and all his resentment dissapeared at once , and I give him the most motivating smile I could make.</p><p>"<em>Be patient , he's just a bit scared about the deal you both make with Daichi,</em>" I assured.He nodded hesitantly and bowed to me before launching out of the gym.</p><p>I glanced to the ravenette setter , and I sighed.</p><p>
  <em>He actually wants to make everybody use their full strenght to a match , and he has a stern goal to win.That's what makes him look like a dictator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----------</em>
</p><p>It's lunch time.Koushi and Hinata practice receiving on the backyard , I watch them while eating my sushi , and feed Koushi some.</p><p>Tanaka fell asleep in a funny way with drools on his chin , his friends trying to sneak on him to scribble on his face with a permanent marker.</p><p>I sweatdropped at the flashback when I walked past his classroom earlier.Kageyama glued his face to the desk , snoring so loud he didn't even know Koushi and I picked Hinata up from their classroom.</p><p>"<em>Hit it like you're sending it back to the setter</em> ," Koushi whined.</p><p>"<em>Y-Yes</em>!"</p><p>But he failed miserably.</p><p>Koishi grunted and thinks for a while , and snapped his fingers.</p><p>"[<em>F/n]! Can you teach Hinata for me? For a change, i'll feed you</em> ," he made his way to me , snatching the bento box for my grip and pushed me to face the first year with a ball in hand.</p><p>"<em>Eh</em>?"</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>"<em>EH</em>?!" </p><p>I gawked after a few seconds , and Koushi smiled thankfully to me.</p><p>"<em>Come on , you're a libero , right</em>?" He chucked.</p><p>"<em>Hmp</em>," I pouted in hesitation , and faced the confused first year.</p><p>"<em>Hinata, for first , you're position is wrong</em> ," I mumbled.</p><p>"<em>S-Sorry</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Put your hips lower , and put your right fingers on top of your left fingers nd put your thumbs on top , and push your legs up to receive,</em>" I explained.</p><p>He actually listened carefully , but still confused.</p><p>I sighed and accepted a sushi Koushi fed me before making my way to the amateur.</p><p>I stood behind him , while he glanced at me confused.</p><p>"[<em>F/n]-san , what-WHAA-?!</em>" He screeches , while my hands roam on his hips , slightly pushing his hips lower.I didn't say a thing , because my mouth's full.</p><p>I vaguely heard Koushi choke , but I'm too focused on fixing his pose.</p><p>After I roamed my hands on his hips , they slide to the first year's arms , lowering them and fixing his fingers , my chest pressed on the back of his head, due to me trying to reach his fingers.However , I didn't notice.</p><p>I finally stand in satisfaction at the perfect pose and gulp down the sushi , after chewing it the whole time in rush so I could talk to him again.</p><p>"<em>Now , see? If you receive with a perfect position , it'll be easier</em>," I added , but the boy seems to be ignoring me.He didn't even turn to see my face.I walked to face him , and gasped at the face he made.</p><p>Dark red shades , and a white soul fly , escaping his wide open mouth.</p><p>"<em>H-H-Hinata</em>?!" I screeched , yanking him back and forth.</p><p>"<em>K-Koushi , what do we do</em>?!" I shouted at the choking Koushi.</p><p>
  <em>What...Koushi , you've been choking twice in a few minutes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hinata , wake up!! OPEN YOUR EYES!</em>" Koushi bitch slapped the boy , earning a small 'ow' and a blinking Hinata.</p><p>"<em>Jesus Christ , i'm so worried..</em>" Koushi muttered , patting the boy.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear Asahi...wait what? Who's asahi?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sorry</em>..." Hinata drooped , his soul retracting back to his short body.</p><p><em>"It's okay! It's not your fault..</em>" I muttered , and Koushi cleared his throat.</p><p>"[<em>F/n] , I'll teach him now , please feed me</em>," he let me know.</p><p>"<em>Now , do the position I told you</em>," I ordered , and Hinata lower down his hips , and intertwine his fingers.</p><p>"<em>Good , good</em>!" Koushi praised him , while I chomped the two last sushi and give him a thumbs up.</p><p>Hinata beamed up , and they continue practicing.Koushi offers Hinata to toss to him , and Hinata told him that he didn't have a setter in the middleschool.And when he grows depressed at the thoughts of Kageyama being a cold hearted he is , we both sweatdropped.</p><p>"<em>Wait, if Koushi-san is a setter , [F/n]-san  , are you a member of girls volleyball team?</em>" Hinata curiously asked , but I shake my head.</p><p>"<em>No.I'm a libero , but I never play in a team before</em>," I excused.</p><p>"<em>You played alone</em>?" He looked at me saddened.</p><p>"<em>I only practice with Koushi before</em>," I said.</p><p>"<em>Why don't you join the club</em>?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>I just transferred to Karasuno today , you know..</em>"</p><p>"<em>Eeeehh?! What highschool did you transfer from ?!"</em></p><p><em>"I..was homeschooling</em>," I uneasily explained , hoping that the boy will divert his attention back to Koushi or else.</p><p>"<em>Why were you homeschooling??"</em></p><p>
  <b>Thump.</b>
</p><p>My heart felt like it dropped to my abdomen , the throbbing sensation crawling from my chest to my stomach doesn't help the stranded choke from the back of my throat , but I waved my hand in a dorkish way right in time to cover my trembling hands.</p><p>"<em>Well...I was just uh..kinda allergic to dusts!! so I always stay at home</em>.." I excused , and in the corner of my eyes , I saw Koushi scrunching up his nose.</p><p>"<em>Hinata , it's almost the second period lesson , let's not wasting time!</em>" He scolded.</p><p>"<em>H-Hai</em>!"</p><p>"[<em>F/n] , feed me</em>!" Koushi commanded , but I lifted my shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Sorry.I ate the last one</em>,"</p><p>"[<em>F/n] !!"</em></p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>"<em>Please?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"NO."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi , please.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I say NO."</em>
</p><p>I grumble at his form , slightly pouting , while tapping my chin.</p><p>"<em>Koushi , I have a permission from mom.."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Well , but not from me."</em>
</p><p>I sighed , glancing at the cranky Koushi.In the middle of practice , I told Koushi that I will go to Anime Con with Shiho and Nishina.Being a protective brother he is , he got cranky for not informed about that earlier.</p><p>"<em>We had a conversation about that last night , while you were watching TV , but you didn't hear us.</em>" I excused.</p><p>But it didn't change his mind.</p><p>"<em>Well , you should have told me directly if you have a lot of time playing around with Nishiho,</em>" he muttered , crossing his arms in front his chest , averting his eyes.</p><p>Daichi and the others sweatdropped at the sight of a cranky Sugawara Koushi and a begging Sugawara [F/n].</p><p>"<em>What are they doing</em>?" Tanaka popped his head from nowhere, confused.</p><p>"<em>Apparently , [F/n]'s forgot to tell him that she's going to hang out with her friends until night,</em>" Daichi explained , before putting in his kneepads.</p><p>"<em>Eehh? But isn't it fine? I mean , she's hanging out with friends , right? It's not like she's hanging out to weird place with strangers</em>," Tanaka muttered , raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>Now that I think about it..Sugawara-san is quite protective about [F/n]-san,isn't he?"</em> Ennoshita joined the conversation while tying his shoelace.He's not even bothering to look up at the two most muscular boys in the volleyball team.</p><p>"<em>Oh , really? Maybe , because they're twins</em>??" Tanaka beamed up.</p><p>"<em>Well , I don't think so</em>.." Daichi's voice trailed off , leaving both of the male confused.</p><p>"<em>Koushi...please</em>..!" I whined , tugging on his shirt , while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"<em>I'll make some spicy mapo tofu for the entire week for you , okay</em>?" I promised , my voice almost crack.</p><p>Koushi glanced at me , before muttering.</p><p>"<em>When will you go? Where</em>?"</p><p>"<em>I-In an hour..! In Gamidori building</em>.."<br/>He remained silent for a few seconds , before pouting while growling.</p><p>"<em>A few days ago , you told me that you would stay by my side , and now , you're begging me to go alone ?"</em></p><p><em>"Sorry..But I really want to go there..It's a miracle that they held it here!</em>" I whined, hugging him , making him tenses up as he noticed the other team members stiffle their laugh.</p><p>"<em>Okay , okay !! Just..go home before 7, okay!</em>" He screeches, while trying to get free from my grip.</p><p>I looked up from his t-shirt and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"<em>Thank you thank you thank you!!</em>" I cheered , but before I could grab my bag and dash outside the gym , Koushi grabbed my collar and pulled me to face him.</p><p>"<em>I'm not done.Wash my hair for the entire week</em>," he pouted<em>."It's been a long time since you do that</em>, <em>and i deserve some love and appreciation after being left byy own twin!"</em> he added , a bit dejected.</p><p>I'm pretty sure there was a slight deadpan expression on my face going on for a few seconds, before my desire gets the better of me.</p><p>"<em>Well...the last time I did it was when we were 10 years old.But , well , whatever!! See you later guys! Goodbye Koushi!"</em> I hopped out of the gym , leaving the whole gym dumbfounded.</p><p><em>Now i remember..He loves when mom </em> <em>washed</em> <em> his hair.But since mom won't do it for him again , now he asks me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Koushi you spoiled--</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Daichi's POV</b>
</p><p>"<em>She's very cheerful...today?</em>" Ennoshita raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>Well..she's always like that when it's about anime.."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Eh? Is she an otaku?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yeah</em>." i laughed , before clapping my hands.</p><p>"<em>GATHER !! Suga , stop staring holes at the gym door!"</em></p><p>A lot of 'oough' emanated from the second years , while Suga let out an annoyed reply.</p><p>"<em>Suga , she's a mature teenager , she's not your much younger sister! She can take care of herself , you know,"</em> I simply advices him , while the others approaches us, and Suga growled.</p><p>"<em>Technically , she's my 2 minutes younger sister</em>,"</p><p>
  <em>What an overprotective brother..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And say that to yourself! You practically call her <strong>Lil Suga </strong>everytime you visited--"</em>
</p><p>Suddenly , the gym door opened , revealing a tall blond and green haired male.</p><p>"<em>Hey , you made it</em> ," I greeted the two male , who are the other applicants beside Kageyama and Hinata with a forced laugh as i caught a glimpse of Suga's pout of dejection. </p><p>I turned to the others.</p><p>"<em>These are the first year students who'll be joining us,"</em> I added.</p><p>"<em>Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,</em>" the two male greeted , slightly bowing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>[F/n]'s POV</b>
</p><p><em>"I'm home!"</em> I shouted while putting off my shoes , and dashed upstairs right when a muffled 'welcome home' emanated from my parent's room.</p><p>I quickly grabbed a towel and take a bath , and explored my wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em>Should I cosplay or should I just dress casually?</em>
</p><p>Finally , I decided to dress casually , but still , I bring my cosplay attire.</p><p>I wore my V neck long sleeve black shirt , and grey long skirts.</p><p>While my cosplay attire consists a black sleeveless shirt with stripy collar , black belt ,black skirt, red tie , black skirts , red bandages for arms, red accecories like belt pocket ,and a pair of black boots.Wait , can't forgot the black long wig..and red imitation swords!</p><p>And right when I'm done packing my cosplay attire , the front door bell rings, and I shouted a 'wait a moment'.</p><p>I rushed outside my room, but halt immediately.</p><p>I turned to my cabinet , spotting my grey softlenses.But instead of taking those , I rushed downstairs , letting my real eyes uncovered.</p><p>"<em>Here I come!</em>"</p><p>I opened the door , greeted by a warm hug.</p><p>
  <em>"Wassup , NishiHoes,"</em>
</p><p>"[<em>F/n]-chan , let's..Wait! Your softlenses</em>!!" She let out a shriek , thinking that I forgot to bring them.</p><p>"<em>No , I'm not bringing them this time</em>," I sheepishly grinned.</p><p>.....</p><p>"<em>[F/n] , don't tell me...You wanna change!! YOU BECOME VERY CONFIDENT AFTER YOUR FIRST DAY IN KARASUNO , EHH!!</em>" She ruffles my hair , and I yelped.</p><p>"<em>No..! I mean..I'm... Cosplaying as someone...with same eyes as mine,</em>" I muttered.<em>"So i don't need to bring it,"</em></p><p>"<em>Oh</em>." Nishina pouted.</p><p>"<em>Oy , girls! It's almost time! Get in!</em>" Shiho shouted from inside the car.Well , he already had a license.</p><p>"<em>Alright alright~</em>" we both cooed , while Nishina and I walked to the car.</p><p>------------------</p><p>"<em>Yes , finally , my dream come true , COMING TO A REAL ANIME CON</em>!!" Nishina screamed in joy , while Shiho chuckles and I deadpanned.</p><p>Shiho's family is rich , he had go to other country many times , and anime con means nothing to him.</p><p>"<em>Nishi , your cape will be stuck and torn if you move like that,</em>" I reminded.</p><p>The light brunette , with clear brown eyes smiled sheepishly at me.</p><p>She really is similar with Asuna..</p><p>"[<em>F/n]-chan!! Go on , change there!</em>!" Nishina pulled my wrist to a public bathroom , and I rolled my eyes.</p><p><em>"Okay , okay..Wait here</em>," I walked ahead to one of the bathroom stalls.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"<em>Okay...I hope Nishina still waits outside.</em>." I opened the bathroom stall door while fixing my messy clothes inside my bag.</p><p>
  <b>Bump!</b>
</p><p>"<em>I-Oh sorry</em>!" I quickly bow , not even bothering to look at the person.</p><p>"<em>Daijyobu...eh..lift your head..No need to bow..!</em>" A slight deep voice assured , and I lifted my head.</p><p>A taller male with blind ash hair and black tips with tiger pattern shirt , green long coat and white stripy jeans , standing in front of me.</p><p>
  <em>What is he cosplaying? What a weird clothes conbination...especially the tiger pattern shirt..</em>
</p><p>"<em>Um..are you..alright?</em>" The male hesitantly make sure , and I nodded in panic.</p><p>"<em>Uh yes! I'm fine , thank you!</em>" I bowed again , before turning away , looking for Nishiho.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," the male recalled."<em>Nice cosplay</em>," he grinned before leaving the public bathroom hallway.</p><p>I froze on my place , processing what the male said.</p><p>"<em>Hm? Spying on someone?</em>"</p><p>I flinched at the sudden whisper in my right ear , and lightly punched her arm.</p><p>"<em>No! Seriously , Nishi.</em>."</p><p>She laughes , while grabbing my wrist and seizing my bag away from my hand , and throw it to Shiho.</p><p>"<em>Shiho! Take care of the bag , or save it on the car baggage! We're gonna have fun!</em>"  She shouted out loud , gaining some unwanted attentions.</p><p>"<em>Nishi</em>..!"</p><p>Then her attention changed to me.</p><p>"<em>Oh my god , [f/n] , we're..matching!Oh..and that suits you so good!"</em> She squealed before walking around me.</p><p>
  <em>Matching? Nishi , you're costume is red and white , while mine is black and red.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You look good in that wig..and your eyes...you finally show them up! And look how the costume look great on you!"</em> She cooed.</p><p>"<em>Nishi , you too,"</em> I chuckles.</p><p>And then , she let out her dramatic gasp.</p><p>"[<em>F/n]-chan...we're both swordmanship partners!! Oh! More like swordgirls!</em>" She beamed up , while pulling out her phone and opening the camera application.</p><p>"<em>Say Anime!!"</em> She squealed , before clicking the button.</p><p>
  <em>Anime??</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ne , [F/n] -chan , you really look good in that costume..You could be the real character</em>!" She squealed again.</p><p>
  <em>Want to guess who did I cosplay as?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Yea , lemme give you 3 seconds.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>3...<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>2...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>"[<em>F/n]-chan , you could be the real <b>Akame </b>!!"</em> She pulled me back to the crowds and stalls.</p><p>"<em>Yeah sure , you too , <b>Asuna </b></em>," I grinned.</p><p>"<em>Now , let's buy all those mangas!</em>!" She screamed her lungs out , before dashing to one of the stalls.</p><p><em>"Oh boy," </em>you laughed in excitement.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a loooong day..</em>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"<em>Hey , Nishi , this is too much already,</em>" I sighed , gripping on a lot of manga filled bags , while Nishi keeps on pulling me to every stall standing in her sight.</p><p>"<em>Oh , come on , [F/n] , it's a rare chance</em>!" She whined , and I confirmed to myself that this is-truly a rare chance.</p><p>"<em>Okay , okay,</em>" I sighed.</p><p>"<em>Wakatoshi-kun! Look! There is your favourite character!! Oh! And Asuna too!!</em>" A yell echoed in the convention hall , but every activity still continued , because the yell wasn't the only one in the room.To be exact , it is verryyy loud in here.</p><p>I turned to the source of the sound , only to found a tall figure already in front of me.</p><p>I let out a yelp , as I raised my hand to tug on my pony , trying to cover my eyes , though that don't work.</p><p>Everytime someone asked for a photo , this would happened , not my fault tho , but my instinct did this.</p><p>"<em>Can we take a photo together?</em>?" A tall male with red spiked upwards hair eagerly , asked , before tossing his phone to an annoyed male with a perfect diagonal bangs , and a twitch of annoyance escaped his lips.</p><p>"<em>Well</em>.."</p><p><br/>"<em>Of course you can</em>!" Nishi cooed , before pushing me to get closer to the red haired male , making me caged between her and the male , so I couldn't escape.</p><p>I growled , while the red haired male called his friend.</p><p>"<em>Waka-kun! Come here!"</em></p><p>A tall male with olive coloured hair and eyes with broad figure approached , and stand next to Nishi.</p><p>"3 , 2 , 1.."</p><p>
  <b>Click!</b>
</p><p>"<em>Let me see let me see</em>!" The red haired male rushed to check on the photo , while Nishi approached the tall silent male the others call 'Wakatoshi-kun'.</p><p>"<em>So</em> ," she grinned.<em>"He said you're Akame's fan?"</em></p><p>The male nodded.</p><p>"<em>Well , she looked cool and strong , and seems like someone who doesn't give a shit</em>," he muttered , and Nishi laughed.</p><p>"<em>Good point! Though my friend here is a bit different from Akame..</em>" she mumbled while trying to press down her laugh , and offered a hand.</p><p>"<em>Kaname Nishina</em>," she said while the male shook her hand.<em>"She's my best friend plus partners in crime , Sugawara [F/n]."</em></p><p>I nodded my head at him in response , while he do the same.</p><p>"<em>I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi.That redhead is my bestfriend too.Tendou Satori.And the others are my volleyball team members</em>," he introduced with his deep voice.</p><p>
  <em>Oh , volleyball team?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wow , the whole team are otakus?</em>" Nishi wondered.</p><p>"<em>No.Tendou dragged us all.He also the one who dragged me to watch anime,"</em> he muttered.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.Volleyball team..Ushijima Wakatoshi?!</em>
</p><p>"<em>You</em>..!" I suddenly scream , and quickly slam my hamds over my mouth , while the whole team looked at me.</p><p>"<em>You're...that national's top third ace , right..?</em>" I questioned , still covering mouth.</p><p>"<em>Hm? Yes. I'm suprised you know,</em>"  He raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>"<em>Well , I'm quite interested in volleyball..</em>" I chuckled.</p><p>"<em>Ooooooo , a cute fan of yours , Wakatoshi-kun?</em>" Tendou scoots over to Ushijima , and he nodded.</p><p>I snapped my gaze away from the two tall male and to the team , and my gaze landed on a pair of brown ones.</p><p>"<em>Wait...You're the girl on the changing stalls..</em>!" He muttered , while walking towards me.</p><p>"<em>Oh , you.."</em></p><p><em>"Semi Eita,</em>" he chuckles.</p><p>"<em>Oh , right. Sugawara [F/n]</em> ," I bowed slightly.</p><p>"<em>Hm</em>?" He tilted his head , while remaining silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"<em>I think have heard that name before?"</em> He muttered.</p><p>"<em>My name?"</em> I asked.He shook his head , continuing to tap on his chin.</p><p>"<em>Sugawara</em>," he added.</p><p>"<em>Oy , ladies , time over..! Let's go..</em>!" Shiho screamed from across the hall , his figure almost drowned by crowds.</p><p>"<em>Aw...it's time already.."</em> Nishi growled , while pulling my wrist.</p><p>"<em>Nice to meet you , we're going!</em>" She shouted , while the team waved and I waved back.</p><p>Semi mouthed a word , and I gasped before mouthing something as well.</p><p>"<em>Hurry up!"</em> Shiho shouted.</p><p>"<em>Yea , yea! We're changing</em>," Nishi shouted back , while I head first to the bathroom stalls.</p><p>
  <em>I guess see you again soon , Semi Eita.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bonus~~»»</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>1.What [F/n] and Semi mouthed:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"School?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Karasuno , volley team manager."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Shiratorizawa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well he's Ushijima Wakatoshi's teammate , of course i know.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>2.After [F/n] and Nishi left the team:</em> </b>
</p><p>"<em>Semisemi , did you say you met her at the changing stalls?</em>" Tendou wiggles his eyebrows , and Semi clicked his tongue in silent frantic.Just now , that sounded soooo wrong.</p><p>"<em>Hey , it's already 6 pm , I have homeworks for tommorow..!"</em> Semi pushed Tendou away , while walking to the exit.</p><p>"<em>Do you think we will forgot about the 'You're the girl on the changing stalls' thing?"</em> Ohira crossed his arms.</p><p>"<em>Etto</em>.." Semi flinched.</p><p>"<em>Plus tomorrow's a day off. The teachers are having some kind of event , right?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Tsk tsk..Semisemi , did you peek on a changing girl?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Pst! SHUT UP! AND NO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So semi-san is that kind of guy.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damnit you Shirabu..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Semi-senpai..peek over a girl?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goshiki! Shut your mouth!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sumimasen.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we just discuss about how suprisingly terrible Semi's attire right now is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wha-Kawanishi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suprisingly? I know we all already predicted that before,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Grrr..Shirabu..!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Next time we're going out , remind me to choose an attire for him,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice idea , Ohira-san,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why you all-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or just don't invite him.He's way to embarassing,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHIRA--?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wonder what's on Kaname-chan and Sugawara - chan's mind when they saw you...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"URRGHH..shut up..!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It sucks , sorry TT</p><p>I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS MORE LIKE SEMI X READER?? WELL SORRY , I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT CHAPTER!!!</p><p>Kuu's note: [F/n] is not heterochromatic (different eye colour between the left and right one) , but just have weird pigmented eyes , a.k.a. Red.</p><p>Don't ask me how did she get them<br/>:v</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Kuu here , finally writing this piece on Ao3 for back up lol.This book has been written ahead , but i'm going to upload here as well !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>